epicmovietimefandomcom-20200215-history
Live Free or Die Hard
Live Free or Die Hard is a 2007 action film, and the fourth installment in the "Die Hard" series. The fourth film begins with McClane now divorced from his wife and estranged from his daughter Lucy. A number of computer hackers upload programs they were paid to code to a woman named Mai Linh. Soon, all of the unknown hackers are killed by explosives wired to their computers. Mai uses the programs to cause a brief computer outage at the FBI Cyber-Security Division in the J. Edgar Hoover Building. The FBI responds by initiating a nationwide roundup of all known top hackers. NYPD detective John McClane is assigned to bring a hacker named Matthew "Matt" Farrell into FBI custody. McClane's unexpected arrival stops Farrell from unknowingly triggering the explosives meant for him. Mai has assassins as backup, but McClane protects Farrell and kills most of their attackers. The next day, Mai's boss and companion, Thomas Gabriel, gives her orders to initiate his plot. The first phase involves taking control of the transportation grid (especially traffic lights) and the stock market. McClane takes Farrell to the FBI headquarters in Washington, D.C., where Farrell is questioned. FBI director Miguel Bowman is uninterested in his surmise: Farrell believes the terrorists are mounting a "fire sale" (where "everything must go") attack, exploiting the vulnerability of the nation's computer-controlled infrastructure. McClane and Farrell drive away in an FBI Police cruiser to a secure building, but Gabriel and Mai locate Farrell and divert them to gunmen waiting in a helicopter. In the ensuing firefight, McClane destroys the helicopter with the police cruiser. Over the Fourth of July weekend, Gabriel televises a national broadcast of a fake video of the United States Capitol exploding, setting off a public panic. Farrell believes that the power grid will be the next target, and directs McClane to a utility superstation in West Virginia, where they find Mai and her henchmen. McClane kills all of them. When Gabriel tries to contact Mai, he reaches McClane instead, who taunts him with the news of his girlfriend's demise. Farrell transmits Gabriel's image to the FBI, allowing them to identify him. Enraged, Gabriel redirects all the natural gas in nearby pipelines to the station, but McClane and Farrell escape just before the resulting explosion causes a power outage across the East Coast. Farrell suggests they get help from his hacker friend, Frederick "Warlock" Kaludis. Warlock locates the program Farrell created for Gabriel. It is being used in a Social Security Administration building at Woodlawn, Maryland, an unlikely target. They discover that it is actually a front for a highly classified government facility which Gabriel instituted during his tenure at the National Security Agency (NSA). In case of a total computer systems failure—such as the one Gabriel manufactured—every critical personal and financial record across the country is sent to servers there to create a backup. Gabriel's men take over the facility and start downloading a copy. Warlock is also able to explain Gabriel's motivation: a talented hacker, he was once a top expert for the NSA. However, he was fired and his reputation was tarnished when he tried to sound the alarm about America's vulnerability to cyber-warfare. Gabriel detects Warlock's hack and speaks with him, McClane, and Farrell; he reveals that he has taken McClane's estranged daughter Lucy hostage. After Warlock traces Gabriel's location to Woodlawn, McClane and Farrell head there, where Farrell triggers an alarm in the facility to alert the FBI. As McClane deals with Gabriel's forces, Farrell encrypts the downloaded data to block access to it, but is captured. Gabriel and his men leave the facility, Farrell and Lucy in tow, before the FBI arrive. McClane hijacks Gabriel's semi and pursues. During the chase, McClane uses the truck's CB to contact Warlock who connects him to Bowman. McClane gives the license plate number of Gabriel's Hazmat van to Bowman so he can use the vehicle's LoJack to locate Gabriel and bring help. Gabriel hacks into the military's computers to deceive a United States Marine Corp F-35B Lightning II pilot into believing that McClane is a terrorist. The pilot attacks McClane's vehicle, but he inadvertently destroys the aircraft with falling debris. Escaping the destruction, McClane spots Gabriel's van pulling into a warehouse and heads there. McClane dispatches all but one of Gabriel's henchmen, Emerson, who shoots McClane in his shoulder. Gabriel makes McClane watch as he prepares to kill Lucy and Farrell. However, when Gabriel grinds his gun into McClane's wound, McClane fires it through his own shoulder and into Gabriel, killing him. Emerson is killed by Farrell. Afterwards, to McClane's chagrin, Lucy and Farrell show romantic interest in each other. |Row 1 title = Directed by |Row 1 info = Len Wiseman |Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Michael Fottrell Co-Producer: Stephen James Eads Executive Producer: William Wisher Arnold Rifkin |Row 3 title= Starring |Row 3 info= Bruce Willis Justin Long Timothy Olyphant Jonathan Sadowski Maggie Q Mary Elizabeth Winstead Kevin Smith Cliff Curtis |Row 4 title= Music by |Row 4 info= Marco Beltrami |Row 5 title= Studio |Row 5 info= 20th Century Fox Cheyenne Enterprises Dune Entertainment Ingenious Film Partners |Row 6 title= Distributed by |Row 6 info= 20th Century Fox |Row 7 title= Release Date |Row 7 info= June 27, 2007 |Row 8 title= Running time |Row 8 info= 129 minutes |Row 9 title= Language |Row 9 info= English |Row 10 title= Preceded by |Row 10 info= Die Hard with a Vengeance }} Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Terrorists Category:Catch Phrases Category:Films from the 2000s Decade